


Midnight Pleasures

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace knew before the man even entered the room that he wasn't ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Pleasures

Marco watched as the boy who'd just bought him for the night waved goodbye to his friends, a few of them whispering things in his ear before he guided the kid into the hotel. Both were silent as they walked to the allotted room, the blond never one to socialize with his clients if he could avoid it.

As he unlocked the door and headed over to the bed he noticed the boy pause. It wasn't until he started removing his shirt that he bothered glancing over, wondering what was with the sudden hesitation. He seemed pretty eager outside. Well, whatever.

"If you want anything special it'll cost you extra, yoi. I don't do any weird shit: no blood, no choking, no—"

"Um…" He dropped the shirt atop the bedsheets, blue eyes scrolling over to where the young man was fidgeting in place, the confidence that seemed to exude from his being zapped away in an instant once he saw Marco take the waistline of his pants between his fingers. "A-about that…"

He narrowed his eyes. The boy wasn't going to ask for something unpleasant, was he? Something degrading? He'd had enough of that over the last year working that job and he really didn't—

"Can we talk?"

His shoulders deflated and he turned towards the youth, blinking at his awkward stance as he avoided eye contact. "What?"

"Talk," the boy repeated, as though he hadn't heard it the first time. "Just, like… get to know each other?"

Marco pulled his mouth taut, glaring at the boy. Hadn't he already mentioned he didn't like to become involved with clients? "I would prefer not to—"

"I-I mean instead of sex."

The room went quiet as Marco looked him over skeptically, confusedly. Why would…?

Virgin. He'd landed a virgin client. His theory only became more credible when he saw an embarrassed blush on the younger's freckled cheeks.

But talking instead of sex… that didn't sound too bad.

"Y-you see," the boy stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck, "I didn't really… wanna do this. The guys talked me into it, a-and… You can keep the money, just…"

"I'm not good enough for you, yoi?" Marco teased as he replaced his hands at his sides, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"I-I didn't—" The boy finally lifted his eyes from the floor only to furrow his brow and pout. "Oi! Jerk."

He couldn't help a raspy chuckle as the rest of the tension left his shoulders and he dropped onto the mattress, patting the spot beside him and watching as his client quietly filled it. "Well, what's your name, then?"

The boy grinned, "Ace."

And he smiled back, "Marco."

Maybe a day off was just what he needed.


End file.
